


Dust Town Jewel

by serenityfails



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Casteless Dwarves, Digital Art, F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityfails/pseuds/serenityfails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigrun and Brosca take a moment to luxuriate with some recently-liberated treasures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust Town Jewel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurow/gifts).



> I love the idea of Sigrun and Brosca having worked together during their shared time in the Carta, before Sigrun joined the Legion and Brosca the Wardens, but I'd never gotten much chance to explore it until now! So, a stolen hour or two before they have to turn their day's work in, and probably one of the only relatively carefree moments in recent memory for either of them.
> 
>  
> 
> [Like/reblog on tumblr!](http://serenity-fails.tumblr.com/post/141684188871/a-wintersend-treat-zola-brosca-and-sigrun-in)


End file.
